Falling City--Divergent Crossover
by NatashaTheAnimatedDivergent
Summary: I'm sorry that the story disappeared, it got removed because of a note. Sorry. Look at 1st chapter for trailers. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**I got an email about this being deleted, so I'm re-uploading everything so far, I am not writing again until October though**

I have devised 2 trailers for this story. I will upload a chapter on the 29th of each month

-COMPLETE INTRO 1-

GOTHEL: The future belongs to those that know they belong.

ANNA: You're nervous aren't you?

ELSA: Why would I be nervous? It's just gonna decide the rest of my life.

PUNZIE: We're different, we don't fit into a category. They can't control us. They call it Divergent. You can't let them find out about you.

ELSA: What if they already know?

PUNZIE: Then you're already dead.

GOTHEL: The system removes the threat of anyone practising independent will. Divergents threaten that system. It won't be safe until they're removed.

THREE: I know what you are. If you want to survive, follow me.

ELSA: They're gonna kill me.

THREE: I'm not gonna let that happen.

PUNZIE: You have to trust yourself.

GOTHEL: You're a poor blend of impulses and impurities.

ELSA: Don't try and defy me.

-COMPLETE INTRO 2-

ELSA: 100 years ago, after the war, our founders created a system they thought would create lasting. They divided society into 5 factions.

GOTHEL: The only way we can survive is for each of you to claim your rightful place.

ELSA: Everyone is tested to determine who you are and where you belong.

PITCH: Say goodbye to your families.

ANNA: Are you nervous?

ELSA: No...I'm terrified.

PUNZIE: Ready?

-Imagine an aptitude test-

PUNZIE: You're results were inconclusive.

ELSA: That's impossible.

PUNZIE: It's not impossible, it's just extremely rare. You're able to control and conquer your fears. They can it Divergent. We don't fit into a category, they can't control is. You can't trust anyone. You have to hide in a faction to survive.

THREE: Welcome to Dauntless!

PITCH: Initiates. We will be watching...To see who you really are.

PUNZIE: I'm glad you chose Dauntless. We could use you.

THREE: I know what you are.

ELSA: You're afraid of loneliness.

THREE: Everyone's afraid of something, but not you. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. That's what makes you dangerous.

GOTHEL: Divergents threaten the system. It won't be safe until they're removed.

ELSA: She's going to kill me.

THREE: We have to be ready for anything.

PUNZIE: We plan to change our world, you'll need to choose your loyalty.

ELSA: All my life I've followed your rules. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Catching up on the story that was deleted, sorry for it disappearing.**

CHAPTER 1

ELSA'S POV

We're lucky to be in the city, they say the war was terrible. The rest of the world was destroyed. Our founders made the wall to keep us safe and they divided us into 5 groups, factions, to keep the peace. The smart ones, the ones who value knowledge and logic, are in Erudite. They know everything. Amity farm the land, they're all about kindness and harmony, way sappy. Candor value honesty and order. They tell the truth, even when you wish they wouldn't. And then there's Dauntless, protectors, our soldiers and police. I always thought they were amazing, brave, fearless and free. Some people think that they're crazy, they kind of are. My faction is Abnegation, the others all call us stiffs. We lead a simple life, dedicated to helping others, we even feed the factionless, the ones who don't fit in anywhere. Because we're public servants, we are trusted to run the government. Our leader is Marcus. It all works, everyone knows where they belong. Except for me.

We're told there's an art to losing ourselves, but I haven't figured it out yet. I'm supposed to never think of myself, always help others, to never look to long in the mirror.

"Are you nervous?" The orphanage volunteer who was cutting my hair asks.

"No," I say shaking my head, "Were you for your test?"

"No," She says, "I was terrified, but I didn't have any reason to be and neither do you."

She closes the mirror cabinet and says, "That's ask you get, rules are rules."

Today I take the test. I'm scared it will tell me I'm not abnegation, that I have to leave my sister. But I'm even more scared that it will tell me to stay. For my sister, Anna, it's easy. She's a natural.

"Elsa," She says picking up 2 of the bags for an old lady, "Do you wanna get the other bags?"

I nod and grab the other 2 bags.

"What if she had been blind, or amputee, would you have helped her then?" She asks.

"I was thinking about helping her," I reply.

"It's not that hard."

"For you maybe." Anna tries to act like an older sister, but the reality is I'm older then her by almost a year. After our parents died it was clear I wasn't going to replace them for her, so she decided to be the one who replaced the role of a parent.

"Relax, take a deep breath and trust the test," She says smiling at me.

Trust the test. It will tell me who I am, am I smart? Kind? Am I honest? Selfless? Or brave?

In the line for the aptitude test I see an Erudite, called Hans, bullying some other Abnegations about us stealing food. I start to go over to him, only to be stopped by Anna.

"Elsa," She says, "Don't."

I don't see how letting us be bullied is selfless, but I can't stop him without breaking other rules.

I hear a train horn, so faint it could easily be wind whistling through an alleyway. But I know it when I hear it. It sounds like the Dauntless, calling me to them. It doesn't slow down, they jump off. When the train arrives, the Dauntless born jump off the train easily and don't fall. I admire their braveness. Everyday when I watch them jump off the train, I know I could belong there, but then I remember I'm all my sister has.

"100 years ago after the war, our founders created a system they believed would prevent future conflict and create lasting peace. Today you will have an aptitude test, to assign you to one of the factions. While we believe choosing the faction indicated by your test is the best way for success in the faction system, it is your right tomorrow at the choosing ceremony to choose any of the factions, regardless of your test results. However, once the choice has been made there will be no change permitted." The lady from Erudite who was explaining the test said.

We line up in our factions for aptitude tests. Most of the people who give aptitude tests are Abnegation volunteers, but there are 2 from Erudite, 1 from Candor, 1 from Amity and even 1 from Dauntless for the Abnegation borns. It's rules that we don't have someone from our own faction give the test and we can't study for it in any way. The first 5 Abnegations go in for testing. We have 9 Abnegations including Anna and I choosing this year. They're names are Olaf, Tiana, Cinderella, something Charming, Aladdin and Adam. There are 4 from Amity. They're Merida, Pocahontas, Mulan and something Naveen. The Erudites have 5, they're Belle, Mike (monsters Inc.), Ursula, Hans and someone everyone calls Scar. Candor only has 1 person to offer called Kristoff. Dauntless has 8 people. They're Astrid, Hiccup, Jasmin, Shang, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. Great names.

The first 5 come out, some crying, and Anna, Olaf and I are then called in. I go into the room and see a lot of hair on the floor, my eyes follow the hair to find the Dauntless girl who has the long blonde hair. She looks young, 18 at the most, and doesn't really look like a typical Dauntless with tattoos and a thousand piercings. That is until I see a tattoo of a yellow sun with a purple pattern behind it.

"Hello," She says perkily, "My name is Rapunzel and I'm going to administer your test."

"Hi, I'm Elsa," I reply sitting on the dentist chair in the middle of the room.

"I am an Amity transfer, so there is a switch option for you, but about 95% get their original faction as their result. You can of course choose differently to your aptitude test result, I did, and you can still fit into your new faction," She says smiling as she puts electrons on her head and my head.

"Drink this," She says hanging me a vial of clear liquid.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Can't tell you," She replies.

I drink the liquid, put down the vial, lean my head back and close my eyes.


End file.
